fictionaltvstations2fandomcom-20200213-history
April 2016 US TV revertion
HEY, KAYLOR! YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME, YOU EVIL CARROT TOP SON OF TED CRUZ: Kaylor, due to your repeated deceptive and idiotic actions, you will be banned and grounded for life with no TV, no movies, no more video games, no Twitter, no Facebook, no TV show openings, no TV show opening spoofs or mocks or interpretations, no YouTube, no GoAnimate, no Regular Show, no fake VHS openings, no fake TV show openings, no shredding DVDs, no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Ruby Tuesday, no Chili's, no Red Lobster, no Olive Garden, no Denny's, no Arby's, no Church's Chicken, no Domino's Pizza, no fun, no life, no KCER-TV, no CER2, and further more. Kaylor, if you let your TV reveration happen to many TV stations, several TV stations could greatly lose their affilation, become independent stations, or get completely shut down because of you. Before you know it, if that revertion really happened, stations could all sign off for good, TV would cease permanently, McDonald's and Burger King would both completely merge (unlike the attempted 2015 McD/BK merger), and Obama and John McCain would BOTH push the button for World War 3, BECAUSE OF YOU, KAYLOR! ALSO, KAYLOR, IF THAT REVERTION REALLY HAPPENED, Radio stations and Internet websites could go out permanently. Television, radio, and the Internet would be dead forever, World War 3 would commence, and Kaylor, YOU would be to blame! Everyone one of us would BLAME YOU for all of this, Kaylor! Now, go upstairs to your room right now, while I, along with all other people working at Wikia, try my best to close your Wikia account for good. P.S.: Kaylor, after you read this, get out of this web site, donate all of your so-called "preschool" and "baby show" stuff to charity, grow up, and MAN UP for PETE'S SAKE! P.S. NOTE 2: You blew it. You were not what we thought you were and we almost let you off the hook. You are a major sockpuppeter, a major vandal, and while you didn't mistreat us in the same vein as several others, still, you made life hell for this wiki. You obviously had a sour pass with us the first few times in your sockpuppeting episodes. I hope you finally got the hint after Donaldo blocked your Kaylorplus account. You're the poster child of others on this list on why you don't bring up sour passes from one place to another, claim other stations as if you own them (and are wanting to force those stations to switch to baby preschool programming that most people don't give a shit about), which you don't now, and think you're the Jesus Christ of the Internet. Oh, sorry omnipitant one! We so sorry! We so ungrateful! Yeah, frack all that for all it's worth! In fact, a lot of your stations under your KIVO group are gone. Get mad at me, cuss me out, do whatever, but just get this: this was your fault. You put this on yourself and got us caught up in your meddling bullshit. Category:Television events